Por ti
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Él maduró cuando dejó sus prejuicios a la magia en el olvido; ella huyó por proteger a su familia antes que acabara el combate. Y ambos se conocieron en la misma ciudad, logrando captar la atención del otro. Dudley/Vicky.
1. Sensación

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowing.

Éste fic participa en el reto Amor, amor del foro El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos.

Vicky Frobisher aparece en el sexto libro.

::

Sensación.

La vio pasar nuevamente por las solitarias calles de Londres, no la conocía pero era capaz de intuir que poseía cierto encanto mágico. Ya no tenía ningún problema en hacer alusión a «la magia», hacía un año que dejó atrás la mayoría de los prejuicios que sus padres le enseñaron desde que era pequeño; aunque comenzó a deshacerse de ellos en el exacto momento en que lo atacó ésas bestias horrorosas*. La joven era bastante hermosa, se le percibía simpática –por cómo trataba a la gente a su alrededor– aunque no solía hablar más de lo necesario con las personas.

Él empezó a frecuentar los sitios que ella visitaba; sin saber ni por qué la, quizá, bruja captó toda su atención.

Una emoción indescifrable: su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba cada vez que se veían, llegaba a tartamudear y un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

Cuando confirmó que era una bruja, no se asustó.

¿Qué estaba sintiendo?

::

 **¡Hola~!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el drabble, es una pareja que recientemente ha ganado mi atención. Sobre el punto marcado:**

 ***Dudley se refiere a los dementores, pero como no sabe su nombre.**


	2. Acercársele

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowing.

Éste fic participa en el reto Amor, amor del foro El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos.

::

Acercársele.

Entablaron conversación cuando él se sentó en la misma que ella, con la excusa de conocerla más. Ella no era prejuiciosa, ni antes ni ahora, por lo que no le dificultó relacionarse con muggles; sin embargo, abandonó el mundo mágico cuando la ridícula comisión empezó a registrarlos: ella era mestiza pero su padre era un mago nacido de muggles. Era absurdo quedarse para perder a su progenitor más adelante. No le importó no volver a la batalla, su familia era muchísimo más importante que demostrar cuánta valentía tenía.

No se arrepintió, ni siquiera al enterarse de que sus amigas acabaron malheridas.

Tampoco era ninguna tonta, estaba enterada de que el chico sentía una atracción hacia ella. ¿Por qué? No era exactamente una belleza, no se consideraba como tal.

A pesar de haberse visto pocas veces, logró captar su atención.

En algún momento, averiguaría más sobre él. Primero tenían que dejar de ser desconocidos.

Podía esperar.


	3. ¿Sólo amigos?

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowing.

Éste fic participa en el reto Amor, amor del foro El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos.

No sé ustedes pero me gusta muchísimo la pareja entre Dudley Dursley y Vicky Frobisher, lo malo es que ella no aparece en la lista de personajes.

::

¿Sólo amigos?

Un mes transcurrió desde que se volvieron medio cercanos, él conoció más sobre Vicky y ella sobre Dudley. No obstante, seguía ocultándose información; por ejemplo: Vicky no explicaba nada relacionado a la magia y Dudley fingía ser un ignorante cuando Vicky lo mencionaba. Sus respectivas experiencias les enseñó que no podían confiarse demasiado de las personas, menos cuando la –él– otro era poseía casi los mismos misterios.

Los sentimientos de Dudley no cambiaban, de hecho aumentaban. Él aseguraba que no podía ser amor, era absurdo creer en el amor a primera vista. Tampoco era «amor a primera vista» debido a que, al principio, no le interesaba; cuando dudó si era o no una bruja, todo cambió. Debía de descubrirlo pronto, él no era nada paciente.

En cambio, Vicky simplemente proseguía juntándose con su amigo. A pesar que comenzaba a sentir que quería ser algo más.

¿Su hermana?

No. Le hacía más ilusión algo más _íntimo_.


	4. Inquietud

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowing.

Éste fic participa en el reto Amor, amor del foro El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos.

::

Inquietud.

El tiempo pasaba y ninguno se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso.

Tenía clarísimo que anhelaban ser pareja del otro, sin embargo, les faltaban coraje para expresarlo con palabras; así que se lo insinuaban al otro: Vicky cuando alguna fémina miraba _demasiado_ a Dudley la fulminaba con la mirada; él cuando _cualquiera_ quería un beso de la guapa bruja, Vicky era «bella» para él.

A veces los dos pensaban que era irónico: valor les sobraba en determinadas situaciones pero, al involucrarse el romance, todo se esfumaba. No era complicado percatarse que el otro poseía miedo al rechazo, no ser más que «un querido, o querida, amigo». En el fondo, aseguraban que era imposible que huyeran de la situación _por mucho tiempo_ ; en algún momento, en algún lugar terminarían diciéndoselo.

No serían capaces de comenzar un noviazgo en éstas condiciones: ella, sin comentarle que era una bruja; él, ocultándole que conocía de la magia desde pequeño.


End file.
